Part of the regulatory environment in which a mobile wireless system, such as a cell or smart phone, requires that the mobile wireless system operate within well defined constraints. These constraints can be regulatory in nature by which it is meant that local regulations are promulgated by a local regulatory agency (such as the Federal Communications Commission, or FCC). Therefore, as the wireless mobile system relocates from one locality to another, there remains the possibility that what is acceptable operating behavior in one location may not be acceptable in a current location rendering any operation of the mobile wireless device out of compliance with the local regulations.
In order to assure that the mobile wireless device complies with all known regulations in all known localities, original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) generally set the operating characteristics of the mobile wireless device to meet the most conservative regulations. In this way, there is no possibility that the mobile wireless system is out of compliance regardless of its current location. Unfortunately, however, by limiting the operation of the mobile wireless system to the most conservative regulations can cause the operation of the mobile wireless system to be less than what it could be in those locations having more liberal regulations. This is particularly irksome for those individuals that rarely, if ever, use their wireless mobile systems outside of a home location or at least in locations that have consistent regulatory requirements, such as within a single country having a more liberal regulator environment than that assumed for the mobile wireless system.
Thus there exists a need to provide a location based set of operating characteristics to which a wireless mobile system can operate consistent with the local regulatory environment.